


Infinity In the Palm of Your Hand

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Darkness Can Be Fought Off, Drama, Gen, History is Revealed, Kara Honestly Understands How Darkness Works, Kara and Lena don't know what they are, Surreal, Terrible Jokes, The Writers broke it I fixed it damnit, it's complicated - Freeform, plot hole fixing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara realizes that the only way to truly defeat Reign is with the help of cruelty itself. To defeat one evil, sometimes one must need another evil. In this case, Overgirl.Chapter 4 is up after a very long delay!





	1. Hellish Nightmare

They looked exactly the same, the two blonde women standing across from each other. “When I came back, I did not expect you to be the cause of it.” The one who's face was twisted with obvious maliciousness spoke first. 

“We're the same, so I figured collecting the molecules that belonged to you would bring you back with help from the yellow sun. I didn't need that much. Just enough for the DNA to heal itself from exposure to the sun.” The more cheerful one spoke.

The other frowned. “I understand that. I just am surprised you would use that on me.”   
“I'm facing an enemy that is stronger than I am. However absurd that seems to be. To defeat her, I need the cruelty that only you can provide.” The cheerful one spoke.

“Hmm. Tell me more, Kara.” Kara's evil twin grinned.  
“Alright, I'll start at the beginning, Overgirl.” Kara spoke.

&^&

“Where the hell did you go, Kara?” Alex spoke as she looked up as Kara entered her lab at the DEO. “I've been recruiting an ally against Reign, and Purity, and this was not an easy task. First I had to travel to Barry's universe, then I had to track down the molecules that belonged to Overgirl.” Kara spoke.

“She basically went Supernova. There shouldn't be anything left but maybe quarks and atoms at most. Also, why the hell would you want to do that? I'm pretty sure this isn't like Jet Li in The One.” Alex grumbled.

“No, she needed that to bring me back. It's impossible to kill a Kryptonian forever under a yellow sun.” Kara's voice spoke, with a more malicious tinge, and Alex broke out into goosebumps as she spotted Overgirl walking into the lab.

“What the actual fuck, Kara.” Alex gasped out.  
Overgirl looked amused by Alex's flabbergasted reaction. “Alex kills people, no one cares. Kara brings me back, and Alex loses her mind.” 

“You can't have Overgirl help you against Reign! She's your evil Nazi counterpart!” Alex yelped.

“And I am smarter than all other humans on the planet, combined, and you're going to tell me what I can and cannot do?” Kara spoke, and glared at Alex. “It's time I stopped hiding what I'm capable of. I'm going to take care of Reign even if I need to be cruel.”

“There are ways to handle everything, Kara! This is not right!” Alex grumbled.  
Overgirl shrugged. “If I can resist the overwhelming desire to create Phosgene gas with the chemicals in this lab, and then corrode your lungs with it, I think you can learn to deal with this.” 

Alex winced, knowing the ingredients for said gas were in her lab.   
“There will be no lung corroding.” Kara groaned. “Look, we're going to work together, Alex. You have to trust me that I am in control of this situation.” 

“Where did she even get her suit back!? It's not like that survived!” Alex grumbled.  
Overgirl spoke. “Kara made it. Look, my suit isn't the issue, the issue is Reign, and if you can't accept the fact I am literally the same as Kara, twisted by the Nazis as I was, then well, tough shit.” She grinned at Alex's reaction to her words. “What? I can't admit Hitler's twisted nature? I landed in 1920. History altered in my universe only because I landed long before I should have. Hitler would have ended the same way he did in your universe, if not for the fact I propped up the entire empire for almost 70 years. Oliver was the figurehead, but everyone knew who the real power was. I'm surprised no one in the Resistance pointed that out to you.” Overgirl shrugged.

“Okay. I'm going to need a minute.” Alex groaned.  
“Take your time.” Overgirl spoke. She turned to Kara. “I hope you realize that we're going to need to talk to your Lena.” 

Kara nodded. “I am aware we'll need her help as well.”  
Alex sighed. “Oh, I can't wait to see how that conversation goes.” 

“Perhaps Phosgene gas is too nice.” Overgirl grumbled.

Alex winced and Kara frowned. “Let me handle this, Alex. Please.”

&^&

Lena looked up as Kara and Overgirl landed on her balcony at L-Corp. “That's funny, I didn't know Black Kryptonite creates an evil Nazi version of yourself.” Lena spoke at seeing Overgirl's symbol.

Kara groaned. “This is unorthodox, I know, but she is my evil Nazi counterpart. She also happens to be nearly 100 years old, and has what I need to defeat Reign. Cruelty.”   
Lena frowned. “Well, you're not wrong. I'm just a bit surprised you would ever work with a Nazi. Even if they were you in a more complicated sense.”

“We're the same. And sometimes, you need darkness to balance the light. Good and Evil are two sides of the same coin. That doesn't change no matter what universe it is. Yours, mine, A universe where Hitler was a good guy, in a literal sense. We're all in agreement that he was a bad guy and I worked with him.” Overgirl grinned.

“This is going to get weird.” Lena frowned.  
Kara nodded. “Yes, exactly.”   
“Okay, so what do you two need my help for?” Lena asked.

Kara spoke. “We need a tracking device that will help us locate Reign. One that works better than what the DEO so far has come up with.” 

Lena frowned. “I can do one better. Reign is downstairs trapped in a lab.”

“How did you capture her?!” Kara asked.

“Very easily. All I had to do is get her to go into one of my reinforced lab cells in her human form.” Lena spoke.

“That sounds extremely complicated.” Kara frowned.  
“Not when I realized who it was. I'll never forget how Reign speaks. Her human form doesn't have a clue, so it was easy to get her into the lab. That lab should stop anyone and anything, no matter how strong it was. Lex wasn't an idiot. If he was going to contain something beyond even a Kryptonian level of power, he'd make sure his labs could hold them. The walls have Neutronium in them.” Lena smirked.

“Neutron star material!?” Kara yelped.  
Overgirl winced. “Please do not destroy the Earth.” 

“Neither my brother or I are stupid. We know how to keep it from undergoing extreme violent expansion.” Lena grumbled.

“Okay, let's go see Reign then.” Kara frowned.

&^&

“GET ME OUT OF HERE! I WILL UNMAKE YOU FOR THIS, LENA!” Reign yelled and pounded on the lab walls.  
Kara frowned. “Okay, I did not expect Samantha to be Reign.” 

“Isn't it a cliché that all the good looking women are evil?” Overgirl grinned.   
Lena's eyes almost flew out of her skull. Overgirl chuckled at her reaction.  
“Please, you can raise a Kryptonian into a genocidal war machine, but you can't drill out our natural pan-sexuality.” Overgirl spoke. “That's something I still can't figure out why you humans were so damn obsessed with.”

Kara nodded. “Besides, this isn't the time.”   
She pressed a button marked intercom. “Reign, this is Supergirl. Can we talk.” 

“I will kill you as well! Once I get free of this trap!” Reign yelled.

“Okay, so we'll just wait until you tire. We've got what, a few thousand years before you get too tired?” Overgirl spoke.

"Who is that? It's not Supergirl, it's someone who sounds like Supergirl.” Reign growled.

“That would be Overgirl. My evil Nazi counterpart. She's friendlier than you are, and that's even to the Jews she killed.” Kara spoke.

Overgirl snickered. “That seems more like a joke I'd make, Kara.” 

Lena groaned. “I think hanging out with your evil Nazi self is turning you into a terrible joker.” 

“Want to see how I got these scars?” Kara grinned.  
“Not that Joker, dear!” Lena groaned.

Reign grumbled. “A Nazi counterpart? Boy her mother on Krypton must be so disappointed. Oh, wait.” 

Kara winced. “That was a bit too mean. Look, Krypton wasn't perfect. We've made plenty of mistakes. I know I have to defeat you, but I wish I could leave Samantha intact.” 

“Kill me and you kill Samantha. There's no choice here.” Reign growled.

“That is an unfortunate possibility.” Kara spoke. “But like a snake, you're it's head. We cut you off, the others will fall.”

Lena frowned. “Kara, I'm not liking this.”

“I have to stop being nice and friendly, Lena. It's not working. I've been too naïve too long. I've got to be cruel.” Kara spoke.

She then hit the intercom button. “The room you're in, the walls are made of neutron star material. You're not getting out of there ever. No matter what you think.”   
“Fine, I'll wait until I'm rescued by Purity.” Reign frowned.

“That is not a concern, I can assure you.” Kara spoke.

Overgirl nodded. “Two versus 1? I like our odds. I've been itching to fight again. Going to be fun not holding back. Well, not holding back as much.” 

“We only hold back because rearranging the surface of the Earth is kind of a bad thing.” Kara spoke.

Lena winced. “Good point.” 

Reign spoke. “No one will stop us!” 

“So, how long can we think she'll last in there anyway?” Lena asked.

“Well, as long as the containment on the Neutron star material doesn't fail, probably a few thousand years.” Kara spoke.  
“Oh, boy!” Lena said sarcastically.

“If the containment fails, the neutron star material will act like a blue sun and hypercharge her powers.” Overgirl spoke.

“Strangest thing here was the weird blue star we got near that got rid of my powers somehow. Don't ask me how that works. Also killed all men somehow.” Kara frowned.

“A hyper-violent Third Wave Feminist blue sun?” Overgirl grinned.  
“How would you know what a Third Wave Feminist is?” Lena grumbled.

Overgirl grinned. “Dear, look at your own history. The worst concentration camps were run by women. The Nazis were all for women's rights.” 

Lena winced. “Fair enough. I forgot about our history.” 

“Those who forget about history are doomed to repeat it.” Overgirl spoke and waggled one of her fingers.

Kara groaned. “Ladies, this is not the time. I don't want to have to kill Reign, but if I have to, I will hurt her.” 

“Just don't throw away your humanity.” Lena frowned.

Overgirl shrugged. “We're not even human to begin with. We can boil off the world's oceans without any issue, do you think we'd want to do that? Look at me, look at the symbol on my chest, and see my power, that I never used.” 

Lena looked at the floor. “Okay. You have a point.” 

Kara spoke. “Do you think I want to be cruel? I don't. But it's needed. Sometimes compassion and caring just simply doesn't work out.” 

Lena frowned. “I can understand that.”


	2. Flare Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, more information is revealed, Kara heads off to Sun-Dive, Lena confesses that Kara and her are together, Overgirl points out exactly why she died the way she died.  
> Also, Lena realizes Overgirl isn't evil per se.

Overgirl took a deep breath. “As evil as I was, I'm slowly coming around, apparently Kara has that affect on people, I should point out that we're going to have a hell of a fight on our hands. Kara filled me in on the Worldkillers.”

Lena nodded. “This entire thing is absurd. I'm not sure how they got to be so damn strong.” 

Kara shook her head. “I honestly have no clue either. I think I'm going to have to sun-dive. And it won't be for just a tiny bit of time.”  
Overgirl nodded. “That is one way to handle it.”

Lena blinked. “Sun-dive?”

“Literally, I go and fly through the sun, straight to the core, stay there for a bit of time, supercharge my powers, and come out stronger than anything Reign could comprehend.” Kara spoke. “I can do it, the problem is it's always been considered overkill to do that. Reign is the exception to the rule. I need to use it to stop her.”

Lena shivered. “So, you'll just casually hang out inside the center of the sun? That's a little warm.” 

“Not as hot as my heat vision can get.” Kara smirked. 

Overgirl chuckled. “You know, just because I nuked New York does not mean I recommend repeating my choices.”   
Lena winced. “Every time I think I can get used to hanging out with a Nazi version of Supergirl...” 

Overgirl shrugged. “At least I won't deny the holocaust happened!” 

Lena visibly flinched.  
Kara groaned. “Please, Overgirl, can you behave yourself for a small period of time, please?” 

Overgirl frowned. “Fine.” 

Kara turned to Lena. “Will you please promise me to not lose your temper and punch my evil twin?”

Lena nodded. “I won't get upset, Kara.” 

&^&

Alex jumped as Kara spoke. “I'm heading to the sun to sun-dive, I'll be back shortly. I'll need it when Purity attacks, and most certainly to take care of Reign.”

Alex looked up at Kara. “I know I trust you, Kara, and Lena trusts you, but are you certain you have control over Overgirl?” 

Kara nodded. “Please believe me, Alex, I can handle her.”   
“Okay, I will trust you on this. But please, be careful.” Alex said.

“I promise I will.” Kara nodded.

&^&

As Kara left Alex, she headed straight upwards. Not needing to breathe was something Superman had pointed out to her, and after he had, she was amused by the fact that she had thought she needed to breathe. As she broke through the atmosphere, she headed towards the sun. She'd only need to stay a brief moment. She just had to make sure she didn't lose herself to the feeling of power and stay far too long. That was always a risk. She didn't want to end up becoming a God after all.

&^&

Reign glared at the walls of the cell she was trapped in. “I will get out of here!” She grumbled.  
Overgirl shook her head and looked over at Lena. “People call me evil, and here's someone who makes me look like the Nazarene, and that's saying something.” 

Lena snorted. “Kryptonian arrogance must have octupled in you, even Zod never compared himself to Jesus.” 

“You know exactly what I mean, Lena. Don't try to argue with someone who understands all to well the concept of wrestling with good and evil.” Overgirl frowned.

“You're literally an evil Nazi version of Supergirl. I don't trust you, and I don't like what you're doing to Kara. Being this close to you is somehow swaying her.” Lena glared.

“Perhaps it's an unintended side effect of bringing me back. It's a lot of work, and for her to do that, means that she'd been planning this since my Type 1a Supernova.” Overgirl smirked.

Lena blinked. “What?” 

“Did she not tell you how I died? I overcharged from too much yellow sun energy, thanks to our universe's heroes most desperate attack against me. I made the joke to her sister about flying too close to the sun, but she took me a bit too literally, and I didn't want to spoil all the surprises just yet.” Overgirl spoke.

Lena frowned but said nothing.   
Overgirl took a deep breath. “So, thanks to being old but not old enough, I happen to had an overcharge to the point where it started to break my cells down from too much solar energy. The result was I ended up triggering the Chandrasekhar limit for a human sized body, and like a White Dwarf Star that got overfed, I went up like a Supernova.” 

Lena winced. “That should have destroyed the solar system.”   
“It would have, if it wasn't for the fact that my blast yield was a lot smaller than an actual Type 1a Supernova. Hell, it wasn't even as strong as the K-T mass extinction level event that wiped out the dinosaurs.” Overgirl chuckled.

“We'll discuss the impossibilities of a human sized body not having enough mass to create an energy release strong enough to be considered a Supernova some other time.” Lena groaned.

“You underestimate Kryptonian self-control. Our mass is absurd by definition. If you ever slept in bed next to Kara, you'd understand the power she gives off. Imagine how much of that is simply just to control our mass subconsciously.” Overgirl grinned.

Lena blushed slightly. “We've never done much. We're not serious. I don't even know what we are. It was only a few times, we never said anything to others.”

Overgirl nodded. “I understand. Having to hide my pan-sexuality wasn't an easy task. They would not take too kindly on their Fuhrer being attracted to someone despite their gender.”   
Lena frowned. “This is weird. I mean that, I am telling someone who looks like Kara, but isn't Kara, about Kara and me, and how we are together, but we aren't.”

“And all while I'm wearing the Nazi SS symbol on my chest.” Overgirl grinned.

“Exactly.” Lena frowned.

“Look, I know you don't like me, but you'll just have to trust me for right now when I say I am not the person you need to worry about.” Overgirl spoke.

Lena nodded. “Alright, for now.”


	3. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 contains a bit more violence than normal, just a tad, more talking, Kara being Supercharged beyond words, Overgirl starts becoming even more like Supergirl, and Kara realizes she's getting a bit too dangerous.
> 
> Also, Samantha gets freed, and Overgirl and Samantha become close.

Kara landed in front of both Lena and Overgirl, having phased through the multiple floors above, and her eyes glowed white. “I have become what I must become.” The walls trembled by the power of her voice.

Overgirl shivered. “Okay, how long did you stay in the sun for?” 

Kara blinked a few times, and her eyes went back to normal. “Only 10 minutes.” 

Lena shivered. “Usually when your eyes glow white, it mean you're a God.” 

Kara chuckled. “I'm not that powerful yet.” 

“Well, we're ready for Purity if she tries to attack.” Overgirl spoke.

“Yes, indeed.” Kara grinned. “So, I'm going to go in and talk to Reign.”

She walked around and into the room Reign was locked in.   
Reign looked at her and frowned. “You seem different.” 

“I decided to hang out in the sun for 10 minutes. I'm so going to kick your ass now.” Kara grinned and punched Reign across the room.

Reign yelped as she slammed against the far wall.  
“Kara!” Lena yelped and ran in the room. 

“It was one punch, Lena.” Kara spoke, not even looking at Lena. “I've got to teach this bitch a lesson.”

Reign growled and lunged towards Kara. She grabbed hold of Kara's left arm and Kara smirked. “Really?” She then pushed Reign away. 

Reign stumbled and almost hit the ground. Kara grinned, walked over, and grabbed Reign's left arm in her hands. “I think you were trying to do something like this.”   
Kara then yanked on Reign's arm, tearing it off at the shoulder. Kara yelped and dropped it. “I guess I don't know my own strength.”

Reign screamed in pain and clutched the severed. “HOW ARE YOU THAT STRONG!?” Reign screamed.

Overgirl rushed into the room and said. “Damnit, Kara! Stop it! You're too overcharged from the sun. Calm down.” 

Kara frowned. “I didn't mean to do that!” 

Reign hissed and stumbled down to one knee. “This isn't supposed to happen! I'm supposed to be stronger than you!” 

She then collapsed into the fetal position and twitched. A moment later, Reign's control faded and Samantha came to the surface. She winced. “What happened?”   
Then she looked to her left and screamed in terror. “WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM!?!”

Kara winced and picked the arm up off the ground and attached it back to the shoulder. Samantha hissed. “Supergirl, that's not going to do anything!” 

Kara frowned. “This is all my fault. Trust me, I can make it better.”   
The wound flashed white and healed. Samantha's eyes widened. “How? How did you do that?” 

Kara frowned. “It's complicated, Samantha. I truly am sorry. I did not mean to do that.” 

“Why would Supergirl rip my arm off?” Samantha whimpered.   
Kara took a deep breath. “It's complicated. You're the human host for Reign the Worldkiller.” 

“Oh, that makes sense, actually. That explains a lot. Like why I apparently came to Earth in a Kryptonian spaceship, and all the missing time. Totally explains a lot.” Samantha grumbled.

Then she looked up and saw Overgirl and froze. “Why is an evil Nazi version of yourself here?” 

Overgirl chuckled. “I am Overgirl, and yes, I am from an alternate universe where Hitler won the War, mostly due to me. But I've changed thanks to Kara, and am trying to become not evil as much.” 

“Oh, okay.” Samantha nodded. “Well, I guess that's okay.” 

Lena frowned. “I am so going to need a stiff drink.”  
“How do we stop Reign from taking me over again?” Samantha asked.

“Difficultly.” Kara frowned. “I'm not certain how exactly, and my intelligence has been supercharged by the sun-dive. That's why I was able to rip off Reign's arm.” 

“A sun-dive?” Samantha asked.

“I literally dove into the center of the sun and stayed there for 10 minutes.” Kara spoke.  
“Well, that's absurd.” Samantha chuckled.

Overgirl nodded. “Yes is it.”

Samantha stood up. “Okay. So, do you think I'll be safe for now? I don't want to turn crazy again!”

“I think Reign won't be showing for quite some time.” Kara smiled.

Overgirl nodded. “Exactly. Now that we're free from Reign, at least for a bit, Samantha, would you like me to protect you? I'm exactly like Kara.” 

“She's literally my mirror.” Kara spoke.

Samantha shrugged. “Honestly, that's fine.” 

Samantha and Overgirl walked out of the cell and Lena chuckled. “Dear, it looks like Overgirl fell in love.” 

Kara blinked and then grinned. “Oh, wow. Yeah, that's true, sure seems like it.”

&^&

Samantha stirred in her bed and woke up. Overgirl looked at her from the other side of the bed and smiled. “Good morning.”   
Samantha blushed. “Well, last night was something I didn't quite expect.”

“I don't blame you.” Overgirl grinned.

“Yeah, I mean, I never thought about women like that.” Samantha spoke.  
“Well, I for one am glad to be free to like who I like. My version of Oliver was the only one I shared that secret with, and he was surprised about my world and how they overcame that whole issue. He didn't hate me for telling him that, which I like.” Overgirl smiled.

“I must admit I never thought I'd sleep with a Nazi.” Samantha chuckled.

Overgirl grinned. “Not only that, you slept with one who's about 100 years old.”   
Samantha's eyes widened. “Wow. I did not expect that.”   
“We Kryptonians don't age much.” Overgirl smirked. “In fact, I'll probably get my first gray hair sometime after the sun dies.”

“Now that's something I wish I could get used to.” Samantha frowned.

“Once we find a way to seal Reign away for good, and keep you here, you'll probably end up having a significantly longer life span than a normal human.”


	4. Peace And War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time coming! Chapter 4 explains the build up of the darkness in Kara, and at the end of the Chapter, well, Kara gets help with it.  
> Also, more of Overgirl's history is revealed.

“Call me Ishmael.” Kara grinned as she walked into Alex's lab the next morning.   
“I was going to call you solar nut.” Alex sighed. “Lena called me and told me about what happened.”

“I didn't mean to hurt Reign.” Kara frowned.

“I know, but it's like you're becoming more like Overgirl the longer she's alive. How did you bring her back? Did you use your own DNA somehow?” Alex asked.

“It wasn't too easy to do. I knew that the sun would bring her back if I got enough of her molecules together again. I did that, and I thought it was going to work, but I needed more, apparently, so I had to go and take the molecules into my body while in the sun. She was born again, solid and whole, like I was Zeus and she was Athena.” Kara spoke and then grinned.

Alex winced. “Hell of a headache then.”   
“Indeed. But I brought her back, and I guess yes, the merging caused some of her to rub off on me. That's my only way to guess why I am slowly turning darker. Even though I need to, in order to defeat Reign.” Kara frowned.

“We just need to stop you before you get too dark.” Alex spoke.

“I know. I don't want to be that bad.” Kara shivered.

“Most certainly, we do not want that. I'll be here to help you.” Alex said. “Hell, I think Overgirl will try to help you when that happens. Because she doesn't want to suddenly be forced to be a good person.” 

Kara frowned. “I know. I wish things would work out well so we don't need all the craziness in our lives.”

“I understand, Kara.” Alex spoke.  
“I don't get it, though.” Kara frowned. “I shouldn't be changed that much. DNA doesn't make you evil!”   
“I am aware of that.” Alex spoke. “I think that somehow you did merge with her to an extent. And until we figure out exactly what caused your shift, I think it's dangerous for you to be near Overgirl. I think you two being close to each other is going to cause the progression to be supercharged. I'll run a lot of tests, but they'll take time.” 

 

Kara frowned. “I understand. And that does seem like it would make the most sense to do.”   
“Exactly!” Alex smiled. “Don't worry, we'll figure this out before you turn into the Forth Reich.” 

“Thanks.” Kara spoke and then left.

&^&

“Honestly, this whole event is surreal. There's two Supergirls?!” Lillian Luthor grumbled into the phone.  
She listened for a moment. “Okay, that is a surprise, one of them is a Nazi. I wasn't expecting that to be a thing. Alternate universes I understand, though.”  
She paused and the person on the other line spoke some more. “Okay. Just continue to do your job and reporting for me on Lena's activities.” 

She hung up and nearly jumped a foot in the air when she heard a voice. “So, you're Lillian Luthor.”  
Lillian turned to see Overgirl floating outside her window. “I see giving me a heart attack is something all Kryptonians love to do.” 

Overgirl smirked and walked forward, phasing through the window. Lillian took a step back in surprise.

“I'm surprised you didn't know we could do that.” Overgirl spoke.   
“I honestly forgot.” Lillian frowned. “So, why are you visiting me? I doubt my existence here is a thing your universe concerns itself with.” 

Overgirl chuckled. “No, you're not that important. But to recreate me from my death, Kara and I had some merging, so I gained a lot of her memories. She hates you, you know. Deep down, she truly is capable of the things you would expect me to be guilty of.” 

Lillian frowned. “I don't see Kara engaging in genocide.”   
Overgirl nodded. “No, but she's got the capacity for darkness. You should understand, she may kill you. Our merging has amplified the darkness in her. You should not do what you've been doing, if you wish to live a long and healthy life.” 

Lillian winced. “I am thinking I have made some very poor life choices.”   
“Indeed.” Overgirl smirked. “For what it's worth, I've been around almost 100 years. I've seen a lot.” 

Lillian's eyes widened. “100 years?!” 

“We don't age much at all. Us Kryptonians.” Overgirl grinned. “So, keep that in mind.” 

Lillian nodded. “I sure will.” 

&^&

“There you are, Overgirl.” Kara spoke.  
Overgirl looked over at Kara. “I'm not doing anything bad. I just warned Lillian about you.”   
“Thanks?” Kara frowned.

“I'm sorry, but when the Nazi version of Supergirl who was raised by them, is thinking you're getting a little too far out there, I can't help but wonder what's really going on.” Overgirl spoke.

Kara winced. “I don't want to be more like you. I hate that I'm growing this darkness in me. I just can't freaking stop it.” 

“You've never tried to live with the darkness, you've tried to hide it. You want to stop it from consuming you, you need to talk to someone born in the darkness, raised in the darkness. Someone who overcame that darkness to become a better man. Do you know someone like that?” Overgirl asked.

Kara smiled. “I do. Thank you, Overgirl.”

“Hey, I'm as smart as you.” Overgirl grinned.  
“Yes, but I did not make out with Hitler.” Kara smirked.

“Ew, no. I did not make out with Hitler.” Overgirl winced. “Seriously, if anything he was like an older brother to me. The only Nazi I ever kissed was Herman Goering.” 

“Oh, good, you didn't make out with Hitler. That's a relief.” Kara sighed. “Also, could be worse, could be Goebbels.” 

“The Nazi Propaganda Minister?” Overgirl laughed. “No way.” 

&^&

When Kara landed, the man she had been searching for turned his attention from the book he was reading to her. “Supergirl?” He asked.

Kara spoke firmly. “I know it's strange to see me here, but you truly were someone who has experience with the darkness, that I find myself growing in me, and I need to master it before I succumb to the darkness.”

“Well, you came to the right place.” The man chuckled.   
“So, can you help me, Bane?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, Overgirl is not lying. The worst part about the Nazis was how more progressive they were compared to the Allies.  
> We had nurses? They had female officers, female leaders of Concentration camps, and other high ranking positions.
> 
> We should never forget the actual history.
> 
> And while Phosgene gas was used in WW1 only, Overgirl most certainly hates Alex enough to want to use that against her. I wonder why?


End file.
